Sweetfire
History In The Cream Colored Vixen Sweetpaw was born the oldest royal, followed by Thistlepaw then Turtlepaw to King Sharptail and Queen Birdtail. She had become close friends with Thornpaw and friends with Shimmerheart and later becoming close with the former healer Mudfern. She discovers a singing fox on Ice Kingdom land when she was out exploring with her mother. Swearing she wouldn't ever go back there, the repetitive encounters triggers her to finally discover her future mate. Meeting up with Quietheart every night eventually led her to being discovered by her sister Turtleheart. Turtleheart urges her to stay away, but Sweetheart refuses. Sweetheart has a haunting message that continuously plays with her saying "Fire awaits you. Be three not one like the others doomed to death. The bars of ice will render you helpless." The first time she hears this, she has a dream of Quietheart's mother and sisters. Sweetheart concludes she must be the three (not one) roles to fulfill the prophecy so she talks with her pirate mentor Softpierce and becomes Ashbristle's apprentice as a guardian. Turtleheart places a limit on her saying that she would watch her throughout the night to make sure she wouldn't sneak away to meet Quietheart at her clearing. The first night she becomes a guardian, Sweetheart takes a night shift to see Quietheart. The two vixens agreed to become mates even though Sweetheart had panicked once she found out they were lesbians. Without her supervision, a wolf walks right into camp and attacks. After the foxes drive it off, Turtleheart discovers that Sweetheart kissed Quietheart, seeing a part of a rose on her lip. She tells her eating roses were deadly. Sweetheart's best friend Thornclaw becomes a full hunter bearing the name Thornstar, and Thornstar takes Sweetheart as his short-term apprentice. Thornstar asks to be her mate, but Sweetheart refuses and becomes angry partially due to the fact that she couldn't decide to tell him about her real mate or keep it secret. After Sweetheart becomes Sweetfire, a battle breaks out between the Fire Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. Seeing her sister Thistlelight attacking her mate Quietsong, she jumps in to protect her and is forced to confess her love to both the kingdoms. Both her and Quietsong are locked up in cages and destined to burn to death. Quietsong chokes to death from rose poison after singing a song and bringing the foxes of both kingdoms together with kindness, but Thistlelight remains strong and kills Softpierce, Thornstar, and Queen Echotail of the Ice Kingdom. With strength from the prophecy, Sweetfire bursts out of her cage and fights her sister only to realize she still isn't strong enough, but the Ice Kingdom rogue Dewy comes from behind and kills her. With no heir to the Fire Kingdom, Sweetfire and former Queen Birdtail bring over and combine with the Ice Kingdom and created their own rules and leadership requirements thus allowing Sweetfire to become Queen without a mate. A long time later, Queen Sweet-tail walks back to Quietsong's clearing and finds a special stone that was thrown into the creek during the battle. Replacing it, the clearing lit up in moonlight and she saw the spirit of Quietsong along with her mother and sisters for the last time. In The Gray Vixen The main character Mosspaw mentions Sweet-tail many times. "Sweet-tail" is seen with "Quietsong" in a dream controlled by the Dark Kingdom. Sweet-tail is also seen in Queen Turtletail's dreams with the Sky Kingdom. Kin Mate: Quietsong as of The Cream Colored Vixen Daughters: Eternalflight as of The Gray Vixen Thistlenight as of The Gray Vixen Sons: Tornflame as of The Gray Vixen Mother: Birdsong as of The Cream Colored Vixen Father: Sharptalon as of The Cream Colored Vixen Sisters: Thistlelight as of The Cream Colored Vixen Turtleshell as of The Cream Colored Vixen Names Pup: ''Sweetpaw'' Stem pup: ''Sweetheart'' Full role: ''Sweetfire the Determined (Pirate, guardian, hunter)'' Leader: ''Queen Sweet-tail'' Death Sweet-tail escaped death several times to fulfill her destiny. She was able to make it to baron rank. She died after whelping at an old age, but all her pups were born healthy.